<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i see you, you see me - how pleasant this feeling by downtownfreak1743</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504859">i see you, you see me - how pleasant this feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtownfreak1743/pseuds/downtownfreak1743'>downtownfreak1743</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment Issues, Broken Bones, Comfort Sex, Couch Cuddles, Domestic, Established Relationship, Eve Polastri and Villanelle | Oksana Astankova in Alaska, F/F, Fingering, Gentle, Home, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Needles, Safety, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Soup, Villaneve, angst then fluff then smut then more fluff, coming home, domestic comfort, domestic girlfriends, its soup time, romantic, they're working things out babyyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtownfreak1743/pseuds/downtownfreak1743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Villanelle comes home badly wounded from a mission, and while Eve takes care of her, Villanelle finally opens up about one of her fears and they talk it over. (Then there is smut.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i see you, you see me - how pleasant this feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first KE fic and the first fic I've ever published, and both the community and show mean so much to me, so I really hope you enjoy it!!</p><p>Title is from After Dark by Mr. Kitty</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve nearly tossed the soup ladle across the room when the front door burst open - instead she whipped around and reflexively stuck it at the entrance to the kitchen. It had to be just Villanelle, she thought. Nobody had ever visited their Alaskan cabin in the entire six months they’d lived there. But V would be a week early from her expected return date. That had never happened in those six months, either.</p><p>The shock melted into worry at the thought of why, and with how hard the door had swung open, and the silence that followed. Villanelle would burst in like that sometimes but there was never dead silence after, there was always a loud announcement. Eve took a moment to listen for any voices that didn’t belong to Villanelle. She crept to the kitchen entrance, peeked around the doorframe where she could see the front door.</p><p>Villanelle stood there in the foyer, but barely - she was leaning against the wall, clinging to the coat hanger with one hand, the other pressed against her bandaged side. Her knees were scraped through her jeans, knuckles scabbed. Her face was bloodied and her eye was surrounded by black and blue. She looked livid, too. Her lips were set in that disappointed grimace which Eve had learned meant she was embarrassed. She only glanced up at Eve for a moment. Her breath was shallow. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hey.” Eve took a few steps down the hall, trying not to look mortified. She was used to seeing V wounded, but would never get used to these particularly... intense times. Even after all she’d experienced seeing that always caused her stomach to drop. “You look…”</p><p>“Like shit?”</p><p>“Uh… pretty much, yeah.” Eve finally got a closer look at the woman’s battered face. V turned away, still looking pissed as ever. Eve held her hand out. “At least let me help you into the kitchen.”</p><p>Villanelle groaned in childish frustration. She had just re-covered all the wounds and didn’t want her work tampered with and replaced. And it would hurt like hell. However, they had done this dance before and she knew not to refuse the treatment. She sighed miserably. “Yes please.”</p><p>Eve smiled subtly as she took Villanelle’s coat-hanger occupied arm over her shoulder. Villanelle hobbled down the hall, wincing and grunting as they went. Eve had never felt Villanelle lean on her so much. Curiosity beginning to bite at her, she considered asking what happened. “Do you want to talk about-“</p><p>“No. Definitely not.”</p><p>“Alright.” Eve murmured quickly as she lowered Villanelle into one of their cushiony dining chairs.</p><p>V slipped off of Eve’s shoulder as she fell into the seat, immediately grasping the side to steady herself. She gave a long vocal sigh of frustration.</p><p>“It’s gonna be ok. We’ve done this before.” Eve tried to soothe her, kneeling in front of her trying to make eye contact as Villanelle wouldn’t look away from the ground.</p><p>Villanelle nodded and curled in her bottom lip. She handled pain well, and she was used to getting wounded on missions somehow, now that she didn’t kill on sight, but it had been a while since she’d truly been compromised. And this time there was a very good bodyguard. A few very good bodyguards. She tried not to admit it but the various kinds of pain were overwhelming.</p><p>Eve had placed their first aid kit in the bottom row of the hutch cabinet, having done this before in the same spot every time. She leaned over to it, took it out and began unzipping the contents, waiting for the routine list of wounds. “How’d you get that limp?”</p><p>“My knee is sprained, all I could do was wrap it with what I could find. And you can see what happened to my face. And…”</p><p>Suddenly Eve noticed Villanelle wincing every time she took a deeper breath, hand clutching tighter on her abdomen every time. Worry crept into Eve’s tone. “Did you break a rib?”</p><p>“Yeah, probably.” Villanelle sounded choked, trying to hold everything in. “It’s a lower one though, so…”</p><p>“Villanelle...” Eve murmured, resting a hand on V’s thigh, the only part of her she could think to touch without hurting right now. V’s hand left her abdomen for Eve’s hand and held tight. She wanted to know even more now how this could’ve happened. Villanelle never got this hurt on missions, let alone broke bones. She wanted to find out who did this so she could hunt them down and return the favor. It was torture. “You’ll feel better soon. Just wait here.” She proceeded to the freezer to get two ice-packs and handed them to V, who immediately pressed one onto her bruised eye and her knee. Eve went down to gather the cortisone, anesthetic, needles, and disinfectant.</p><p>“Eve…?” Villanelle groaned at the sight of the blue-capped syringes.</p><p>“It’s for your knee and it’ll help you breathe with your rib.” Eve reminded her, sounding nonchalant once again as she pierced the metal seal of the bottle and pulled the contents into the syringe. She stood and leaned down closer to Villanelle’s broken rib sight, pulling back the sweater to reveal a large assortment of black and blue splotches. “Can you show me which rib is broken?”</p><p>Villanelle brushed her abdomen with a vaguely trembling hand, applying the bare amount of pressure. One spot stung in particular and she hissed. “There.” She opened her palm out towards Eve, looking away. “Hold my hand again?”</p><p>Eve took her hand gladly and let V clamp down as tightly as she needed. She didn’t care how dramatic it was, that was just Villanelle. She brushed the area with an alcohol swab. Carefully, she pressed the needle below the offending rib and tried to ignore Villanelle’s high-pitched shriek upon the needle’s entry, and the sob-growling and furious swearing that followed it. She injected the small amount of anesthetic steadily. “You’re ok, baby. The first one is almost over. I’m going to let go for a second.” She slipped her hand out of V’s to grab some gauze, withdrew the needle, and held the gauze lightly on the injection sight for a few moments. Then, she took out a bandaid and quickly applied it. Things always became rather dramatic if Villanelle had to be injected with something, so Eve had come up with using a band-aid - it offered a layer of comfort, like a child at the doctor’s office. It seemed to work for Villanelle. She repeated the process in Villanelle’s knee with a cortisone shot, running her thumb gently across the back of V’s hand. “There you go. You should be feeling a lot better soon.”</p><p>After a few moments, Villanelle’s jaw loosened slowly. The pain in her rib was beginning to fade into a tingle, then shortly it became a faint buzz. The unbearable twisting pressure in her knee was almost all but lifted. She let out a breath as if she’d been holding it this whole time. “Thank you.” She said, her voice like a wrung out towel.</p><p>Eve pulled up a chair in front of Villanelle and let herself fall back into it. She took Villanelle’s hand on her knee, giving a relieved sigh of her own. “You know I hate to see you hurt, but I like it when you let me help you.”</p><p>Villanelle blinked, softening slightly but furrowing her brow, averting her eyes a bit to the side. She didn’t know exactly what she wanted to say but something was bubbling up in her chest.</p><p>“You ok?” Eve recognized that series of expressions from Villanelle - it meant there was something she had to say that she didn’t want to say. She added another hand to V’s.</p><p>That mere action stirred Villanelle’s thoughts further. She parted her lips and took a pause, still deciding how to put it. “I like it too.”</p><p>If Eve could kiss V’s cheek she would but, it was currently covered by an ice-pack and bruises. When Villanelle said things like that - let her in a little more - it made her day. There had still been a lot of opening up to do after London. “I’m glad you do.”</p><p>“But there’s something I still don’t understand.” Villanelle continued. She had never brought this up before, but it was something she’d pondered every now and then. She’d never decided to pursue these thoughts because the possible outcome terrified her. “When you love someone you will do anything for them. You do things you normally would not do. But I hurt you… so much. In terrible ways. How are you willing to move on so easily?” V leaned forward slightly, brow growing more serious. She saw something falter in Eve’s expression. “Is that why you’ve never brought it up?”</p><p>“Well…” Eve had never tried to justify anything with Villanelle. After she’d accepted her feelings, and what she wanted, nothing else had mattered much. “I don’t know how to explain it.”</p><p>A hint of fear glimmered in V’s eyes. “Does it have to be explained now that I’ve brought it up?”</p><p>Eve tried to steady her own gaze to balance them out, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, holding Villanelle’s hands close to her lips. Villanelle used to kill people for a living, including one of Eve’s best friends. She almost killed her. But those pleading hazel eyes pulled her back to the present nonetheless, and reminded her of how much things had changed. Every time. “It doesn’t have to be. I guess there’s no way to justify it by normal standards, but...”</p><p>“But you’re not normal.” Villanelle pressed.</p><p>“That’s true.” Eve nodded in agreement, trying to sound more reassuring.</p><p>There was a stark silence between them that hung for what felt like a long time, before Villanelle broke it quietly. “Have you ever thought about leaving?”</p><p>This time Eve knew exactly what she wanted to say, so she said it with all the sureness she felt locked onto Villanelle’s withdrawing eyes. “No.” </p><p>“Good. Because I’ve…” Villanelle looked to the ground, strands of hair falling over her forehead. She let out a breath of laughter at herself and spoke exasperatedly. “I probably should have brought this up earlier… asked more questions, I should not have let this go on this long. I just don’t know how to feel about it.”</p><p>With all that had happened in the past, and with all the things Villanelle had done differently since, these were the kind of moments that reminded Eve why she followed Villanelle out of London. Villanelle’s moments of caring and humility against the backdrop of the rest of her life. Where she asked for help. Where she was completely unfiltered - something Eve knew wasn’t a common sight. Eve had always seen these things in Villanelle. The beauty of seeing the younger woman finally work towards them was unmissable.</p><p>She had tried lying to herself before - about the way she wanted her life to be, with or without Villanelle. Trying to make it seem like they could just pass in and out of each other’s lives without leaving much of a mark. But Villanelle had pushed her to see what she was missing, and ultimately seek it out. She showed her depths that she never knew existed within and around herself. Through the push and pull, the adversity and the connection, she made her realize what she truly did and didn’t want. And she wanted Villanelle. Villanelle was unlike anyone else to Eve. It had taken her a long time to admit it, but Villanelle - no matter how infuriating at times - was her person. Eve wasn’t about to morally justify that, because it needed no moral justification. She gripped V’s hands a tad tighter. “Having you means more to me than any of what happened.” She gently raised Villanelle’s chin with the pads of her fingers. V’s eyes shimmered up at her, waiting on her next word with bated breath. “I’m honored to be here with you, Oksana. And you make me so happy.”</p><p>Villanelle felt those familiar tears pricking the corners of her eyes again when Eve looked at her like that and called her Oksana. Those earnest, loving eyes, that voice washed in passion and admiration. Nobody had ever looked at her like that. Nobody had ever spoken to her like that. Eve just wanted her, as she was and as she was going to be. It made her chest tighten, her breath catch in her throat. The tears fell and her heart began to race but this time, she didn’t try to stop it. She was safe.</p><p>Eve gave Villanelle’s hands another delicate kiss, and brushed away a tear from the corner of V’s eye. “I’ve never wanted to leave. I could never imagine losing you.”</p><p>Villanelle closed her eyes beneath Eve’s touch with a crooked smile. So warm. So gentle, yet comfortable. Intimate. She opened her eyes. “What would you do if you did lose me?”</p><p>Eve studied V’s face as she pondered the question. “I don’t know. Nothing would feel right anymore, I know that.”</p><p>Villanelle looked with actual reverence at Eve, tracing the woman’s face, the way her wavy mane of hair framed it, the crease of her brow and the steadiness of her brown eyes. “I think I might die without you.”</p><p>Eve ran her thumb across V’s hand once again, smiling at her girlfriend’s usual lofty words, but butterflies batted around in her stomach nonetheless. “I hope you wouldn’t.”</p><p>“I don’t even want to think about it.” Villanelle wiped her eyes of tears and took a deep breath. She let her gaze flutter across Eve’s expression. “I just want to think about you.”</p><p>Eve raised an eyebrow. “Don’t look at me like that.”</p><p>Villanelle feigned offense. “What? I can’t admire my girlfriend after I haven’t seen her in a week?”</p><p>“No, you can’t give me the look right now. You know… the eyes.” Eve proceeded to watch Villanelle bite her bottom lip. She rolled her eyes but couldn’t contain a smile. “You literally look like you fell off a cliff.”</p><p>“I bet I make it look good, though.” Villanelle persisted with a smug smile. After Eve’s expression didn’t budge, she sighed in defeat, falling back into her seat with a pout. “Ugh, fine.”</p><p>“Besides, you should rest. We can cuddle all night if you want.” Eve stood to help Villanelle up. “Do you want to try to get up the stairs?”</p><p>Villanelle shook her head, but let Eve help her up with the incentive of cuddles. “Couch is fine.” She hopped with Eve out of the kitchen and into their spacious living room, which faced Alsek Lake through a window wall. She’d be woken up by the sun, she realized - she’d just sleep with a pillow over her face. Or Eve’s arm. That would be nice. She let herself fall back and sink into the wide, velvety royal blue cushions, then propped her knee up with the pillow already at the corner of the couch.</p><p>Eve sat beside V’s legs, unlaced the woman’s boots and slipped them off gently. She took the quilt at the back of the couch and spread it over Villanelle, making sure to cover her toes and around her shoulders.</p><p>Villanelle blinked up at Eve as she watched every act of care. She usually hated being at someone else’s mercy. Until recently Eve doting on her when wounded might’ve bothered her. But at this point, after six months sleeping by Eve’s side, being woken up by her with coffee every few days, closing her eyes every night to Eve’s face… she had realized Eve would never hurt her. She felt comfort. Trust. Peace. She actually enjoyed it. “Will you sleep here tonight? After the cuddles?”</p><p>“Of course.” Eve took her own shoes off and set them by Villanelle’s. “I have to put away some soup though.”</p><p>“I knew I smelled something delicious.” Villanelle managed a smile.</p><p>Eve glanced down at her with a smirk, then leaned down slowly. She watched V’s eyes soften and travel to her mouth, adopting a sudden eagerness. “It wouldn’t hurt if I kissed you, would it?”</p><p>Villanelle answered by closing the distance between them, pressing her lips softly to Eve’s. She knew Eve thought she was too hurt, and that there was no chance for any of the lovemaking that she’d hoped for on her return - which usually occurred - but she hadn’t expected to return with a sprained knee and broken rib either. She played with the tips of Eve’s hair falling around her face as Eve stroked her arm gently. “Eve…” she murmured between kisses, full of adoration.</p><p>Eve quickly recognized that tone and paused their kisses. “Trying again I see?”</p><p>Villanelle brushed the back of her hand against Eve’s cheek, taking in every exact texture of her skin. The silence around them seemed to deepen at their closeness. “I thought of this every night I was away. You have no idea how much I want you now, Eve. Please.”</p><p>Now not only having been asked twice, but practically begged, and with Villanelle looking up at her with those sweet eyes, playing with her hair, her body radiating warmth beneath her… Eve reconsidered. “Are you really up to it?”</p><p>“Yes.” Villanelle whispered, and guided Eve’s hand between her thighs.</p><p>Eve began to undo the zipper and buttons on Villanelle’s jeans as gently as possible. She dragged her fingertips against the woman’s cotton underwear, watching her girlfriend’s lips part into a smile at the touch. She returned to Villanelle’s gentle, trusting kisses as she slowly rubbed Villanelle’s panties over the hills of her lips.</p><p>Villanelle sighed comfortably with a tinge of her voice, body lighting up. She let her good leg dangle over the side of the couch. She ran her fingers through Eve’s raven waves, slowly, savoring the feeling. How she’d missed them even for just a week, sleeping alone in hotel rooms every night, closing her eyes with Eve’s soft touch flooding her mind… “I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you, too.” Eve whispered. Villanelle had come so unimaginably far since she first said those words. She had been through so much and worked so hard. Eve was so proud of her girl. She increased the pressure, which was easier now that Villanelle’s legs were spread.</p><p>Villanelle gasped softly, moving her other arm to wrap around Eve, clutching the woman’s thick sweater. She buried her nose into Eve’s curls, smiling, breath quickening. “I missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you. And this.” Feeling Villanelle’s folds begin to slide beneath the fabric, Eve moved her hand beneath V’s waistband. She let it rest on the smooth hill of V’s pelvis. She closed her eyes against V’s neck, inhaling her scent and warmth, letting her head swim with it like always. There were the perfumes, the colognes that Villanelle liked to make and wear, and they always meant something and were always there… but there was nothing like the original Villanelle. “But more you.”</p><p>Villanelle craned her neck with a shuddering sigh as the pad of Eve’s finger slid around her clit.</p><p>Eve brushed and massaged the front of Villanelle’s clit, gently at first, back and forth and in circles. She watched Villanelle’s body bend in pleasure beneath her. She marveled at her elegance, letting Villanelle clutch her sweater and claw at her arm. After a few moments of this, listening to V’s beautiful breaths and subtle moans with a Russian curse thrown in every now and then, she added a second finger and rubbed V’s clit between them.</p><p>Villanelle moaned involuntarily. Eve had never done this to her before. She bit her bottom lip once again, furrowed her brow, leaning her head back against the couch. Her voice grew higher pitched and filled with desperation. “That feels so good, Eve…”</p><p>Eve sucked Villanelle’s bottom lip gently, a jolt of pleasure shooting through her at Villanelle’s whines. “Say my name again.”</p><p>“Eve… Eve…” Villanelle murmured breathlessly between Eve’s tender kisses, feeling the woman’s fingers slow, taking their time pressing against her womanhood and brushing her lips. Nobody had ever taken their time with her like that, not even Anna. But then again she had never let anyone be in control, until now. She had never felt safer than with Eve. She would’ve remembered that feeling. Coming home always reminded her of that, and how the rest of the world melted away when it was just the two of them like this. Then, only her Eve remained. And Eve was home. </p><p>Eve felt V’s hand clutch tighter around her shoulder and her thighs press closer together. “Do you want me inside?”</p><p>Villanelle nodded fervently.</p><p>“How many?” Eve moved her hand down further, circling two fingers around V’s entrance, spreading the wetness around.</p><p>“Two.” Villanelle whined at the teasing sensation, then sighed in satisfaction as two fingers entered her. After a few shallow thrusts, Eve found her g spot and pressed deeply against it, pulling a low moan from her lips. A thumb circled flat against her clit as Eve pulled back a bit, thrusting. She tightened around Eve’s fingers and relished the feeling. It was perfection - over six months they had learned very well what that meant for each other. But all she needed was the feeling of Eve inside of her, the skin of her fingers rubbing against the softest most intimate parts of Villanelle. “Like that, Eve… that’s perfect.”</p><p>Eve continued the ministrations, all the while watching Villanelle’s face relax now with pleasure instead of pain. She watched Villanelle close her eyes, suck in her bottom lip, smile; felt the woman’s fingers cling to her unwaveringly. And suddenly the rest of the world blurred; all that was left was their moving bodies. Their kisses quickly grew fervent but still left space between their bodies, breaking away only to catch their breath and to come back each time, the same way Eve returned inside Villanelle. Time passed differently in this world. It seemed to melt further away with every touch - every kiss, every brush of their clothes against one another, every breath against the other’s lips.</p><p>Villanelle whimpered and stroked Eve’s tongue with her own. “I missed the way you taste.” Her thighs twitched together. She scratched the back of Eve’s neck, nails scraping over downy hairs. “Harder.”</p><p>Eve deepened the thrusts, grinding into Villanelle’s g spot with each one, pressing harder against Villanelle’s clit. She listened to her lover’s quivering moans and sharp keens and desperate curses like a precious symphony. After Villanelle let out a particularly dire whine against her lips, Eve opened her eyes. She was met by Villanelle doing the same as the woman rode the orgasm around her fingers, shaking. She slowed, and stayed inside waiting until Villanelle’s core stopped pulsing, wanting to give Villanelle every moment of pleasure she had been waiting for, every moment she deserved.</p><p>Villanelle gave Eve one more lingering kiss before letting her head drop back against the couch cushion. “God I feel so much better.” She cupped Eve’s cheek, catching her breath, eyes tracing the woman’s face in awe. “You’re the best.”</p><p>Eve pulled out of Villanelle’s now relaxed, stilled core, and brought her soaked fingers up to rest on V’s lips.</p><p>Villanelle smirked, eying Eve through her lashes as she swirled her tongue around Eve’s fingers, then surrounded them with her lips and brought them further into her mouth. She closed her eyes and moaned in satisfaction as she sucked Eve’s fingers dry of her own cum, sliding between them with her tongue.</p><p>It took quite a lot for Eve not to disrobe Villanelle right then and run her hands over the woman’s stunning body, but she knew it would be some time before Villanelle was well enough for that. After Villanelle was done, she brushed a stray strand of V’s hair behind her ear with soft eyes. “I know I’m the best.”</p><p>A proud smile crept onto Villanelle’s lips. </p><p>Eve watched the younger woman lick her lips of the excess. “Have you eaten since you finished your mission?”</p><p>“Um… no.” Villanelle gave an excited glance. “Do you have enough soup?”</p><p>“Do you want some soup?” Eve knew she did.</p><p>V nodded eagerly. “Yes please.” She pulled the quilt up over her chin, cozying into the couch.</p><p>Eve planted a brief kiss on Villanelle’s nose, grinning at every adorable gesture.</p><p>Villanelle continued to glow as Eve left to bring her food. The comfort she’d felt moments before had evolved into giddiness. She looked out the window at the night sky blanketed in stars, lighting the reflection of the pines in the glassy surface of the lake. How had she gotten to this point? How had she gotten so lucky to be here with the love of her life, who just happened to be the best person she had ever known, who treated her better than she ever had imagined she could be treated? After a few minutes of Eve swirling around in her head, the muse herself walked into the room wearing baggy pajamas and holding a steaming bowl, and her smile bloomed again. “I should do something nice for you.”</p><p>Eve chuckled as she sat down by Villanelle’s knees, pulling the coffee table closer to them and setting the soup on it. She gazed over her shoulder at the woman beaming up at her. “What do you have in mind?”</p><p>“Well maybe I could return the… gesture you just gave me.” Villanelle’s smile turned sly as she toyed with the hem of Eve’s shirt.</p><p>Eve sighed blissfully as she laid beside V, propped up on her elbow, gazing down at the younger woman. “You know there are other things, right?”</p><p>“Ok, ok.” Villanelle relented. “Yes of course I know there are other things… it’s just been on my mind. And I’m very grateful for you.”</p><p>Eve smiled and lowered her voice. “Not that I wouldn’t mind you returning the favor…” She rested her hand on Villanelle’s shoulder, beneath the quilt. “But I’ll wait a little while.”</p><p>“Ok.” Villanelle murmured back. She shook her head . The back of her hand once again brushed Eve’s cheek above her, slowly. “How did I get so lucky, Eve?”</p><p>“I don’t know… I guess I wanted to give you a break.” Eve teased, nonchalantly.</p><p>“You’re too good to me.” Villanelle whispered in amazement.</p><p>The two snuggled into the couch, Eve laying behind Villanelle as she ate the soup eagerly and they watched old movies. They fell asleep in each other’s arms as the sun rose over Lake Alsek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>